Shinobi Ranks
The names of shinobi ranks vary from village to village, but in general the structure and hierarchy of the system is the same for each village. At the top of the hierarchy is the village head, known as the Kage in the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They run the village and its shinobi alongside a council of highly ranking shinobi and elders. The actual shinobi of the villager are divided into three separate groups. The regular forces, the Anbu, and the medical teams. Regular Forces The regular forces form the foundation of a village and its shinobi system. The majority of shinobi are a part of these forces and together, either individually or in teams, they perform missions the village receives. They’re also tasked with duties within the village such as training and administrative duties. When an Academy Student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces assuming the rank of Genin. After passing various exams and tests, they can be promoted to a higher rank, first to Chuunin and then Jounin. Sometimes when a shinobi is specialized in a very specific skill, they can be promoted to the rank of Special Jounin, which is between Chuunin and Jounin in the hierarchy. Ranks Academy Student Academy Students make up the student body of the Academy, where they’re trained and prepares for life as a shinobi. They’re not actually a part of the regular force, as they’re still in the process of mastering the basics of the shinobi lifestyle. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war in times of emergency. Genin Genin are the lowest rank of shinobi and are also the ones that display the most difference in power. Once they become Genin, they start doing their part for their village’s economy by being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They’re typically sent on D-rank missions; risk-free jobs involving manual labor. They're rarely on C-rank missions, that are considered to be real shinobi work that have a low possibility of risk to the shinobi involved. Upon assuming the rank of Genin, shinobi are... *Able to learn jutsu of E-rank up until C-rank. *Able to be taught one B-rank by a Special Jounin or higher. *Allowed to choose 4 jutsu to begin with. *Give 12 points allocate into their stats. *Restricted to a maximum of 3 points per stat and aren't allowed to exceed that limit under any condition. *Unable to exceed a total of 17 total points in their stats. *Limited to one nature type, which will be their affinity. Chuunin Chuunin are shinobi who are qualified to guide other shinobi and lead missions. Chuunin have been shown to have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become Chuunin are identified in the Chuunin Exams. Some Chuunin dedicate their time as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to their fullest potential. Chuunin are usually sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Upon being promoted to the rank of Chuunin, shinobi are... *Able to learn jutsu as high as B-rank. *Able to be taught one A-rank by a Special Jounin or higher. *Rewarded with 8 jutsu to their list. *Allowed to allocated a total of 18 points into their stats. *Allowed to reach a maximum of 4 points in a desired stat, but are restricted to 3.5 points in every other stat. *Unable to exceed a total of 24 points in their stats. Special Jounin Special Jounin are shinobi who, rather than all-around Jounin training, have Jounin-level ability in a specific area of skill. They're elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jounin when their services are needed. Upon being promoted to the rank of Special Jounin, shinobi are... *Able to learn jutsu as high as A-rank. *Restricted from learning S-rank jutsu. *Rewarded with 13 jutsu to add to their list. *Allowed to allocated a total of 23 points into their stats. *Allowed to reach a maximum of 4.5 points in the stat previously chosen, but are restricted to 4 points in every other stat. *Unable to exceed a total of 29 points in their stats. *ble to learn 2 nature types and a kekkei genkai that is related to their chosen nature types or they can choose to learn 3 nature types and no kekkei genkai. Jounin Jounin are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They're often sent on A-rank missions and experienced Jounin may even be sent on S-rank missions. It is no unusual for Jounin to go on missions alone. Jounin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, proficient genjutsu, and decent taijutsu skills. Upon being promoted to the rank of Jounin, shinobi are... *Able to learn 1 S-rank jutsu. *Rewarded with 15 jutsu to add to their list. *Allowed to allocated a total of 25 points into their stats. *Allowed to reach a maximum of 5 points in the stat previously chosen and an additional stat, but are restricted to 4.5 points in every other stat. *Unable to exceed a total of 29 points in their stats. *Able to learn 3 nature types and a kekkei genkai that is related to their chosen nature types or they can choose to learn 4 nature types and no kekkei genkai. S-rank * Able to learn 2 S-rank jutsu. * Rewarded with 17 jutsu to add to their list. * Allowed to allocated a total of 32 points into their stats. * Allowed to reach a maximum of 5 points in the stat previously chosen and 2 additional stats, but are restricted to 4.5 points in every other stat. * Unable to exceed a total of 35 points in their stats. * Able to learn 4 nature types and a kekkei genkai that is related to their chosen nature types or they can choose to learn 5 nature types and no kekkei genkai. Kage Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden villages. They're collectively known as the Five Kage. A Kage oversees the activities of their village, from sending shinobi on missions to making the hard decisions regarding the safety of their people. A village's Kage is generally acknowledged as its most powerful shinobi. Upon being elected as a Kage, a shinobi is... *Allowed to learn up to 3 S-rank jutsu. *Rewarded with 20 jutsu to add to their list. *Allowed to allocated a total of 35 points into their stats. *Allowed to reach a maximum of 5 points in the stat previously chosen and in 3 additional stats, but are restricted to 4.5 points in every other stat. *Unable to exceed a total of 38. Anbu The Anbu are covert operatives dispatched by their Kage. There are various groups within the Anbu, aimed at various different functions and tasks. For instance, Kirigakure has the hunter-nin, a group created solely for hunting down and disposing of missing-nin. Konohagakure has the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, who interrogate prisoners and work to gather intel. An Anbu faction known as Root, although officially disband, carried out extremely secretive missions and were not under the direct authority of the Hokage. Medical Teams The medical teams are the supporting side of the shinobi forces. They consist of medical-nin, who work behind the scenes to heal the sick and injured shinobi and to make sure the organization's resources are always in pristine condition. They also do extensive research into new techniques, medicines, diseases and the human body. Although they're not seen very often, they're highly respected. Not all medical-nin are part of the medical teams. There are also medical-nin within the regular forces, who go along on standard missions to increase the success-rate, they're referred to as field medical-nin. Though medical-nin from the hospital are sent out into the fields on occasion, but back in the village, it is the medical teams who run the hospital and treat the wounded.